


Worth Saving

by blackrose_17



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clark and Oliver are out saving the world Lois and Tess have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Saving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the female fest prompt 2011 over at Dreamwidth, also not beta so please forgive any mistakes.

**Title:** Worth Saving  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Fandom:** Smallville  
 **Pairings:** Lois/Tess with some Oliver/Clark  
 **Summary:** When Clark and Oliver are out saving the world Lois and Tess have a talk.  
 **Warning:** A couple of swear words  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville  
 **Author Notes:** Written for the female fest prompt 2011 over at Dreamwidth, also not beta so please forgive any mistakes.  
  
 

A colourful curse led Tess to her wayward lover, shaking her head fondly she stood in the entrance way of Watchtower and watched Lois glare at the monitors and give her opinion of the battle happening outside.

 

“Oh come on Smallville, this guy is pathetic you should have beaten him by now. And Ollie, get your green leather ass in gear and help your man.” Lois growled as she shook the monitor.

 

“What did that monitor ever do to you?” Tess called out as she moved fully into the Watchtower.

 

Letting out a soft sigh Lois looked away from the monitors and turned to face her lover. “I needed to take my angry out on something and it was there.” Lois admitted with a pout on her face.

 

Tess moved closer and wrapped her arms around Lois in a gentle hug and rested her head on Lois shoulder. “I know you worry about the boys and it is only natural that you do. But remember Clark and Oliver went through a lot to end up together and knowing Oliver Queen the way I do, now that he has Clark Kent it will take all of hell’s army to drag them apart. And Clark is the strongest man in the world and he will protect Oliver to his very last breath.”

 

“Clark maybe the strongest man in the world but there are things that can hurt him and Oliver is just mortal. I can’t help but worry that one day they will come up against something that will have to high of a price tag.” Lois said softly as she ran her fingers across Tess’ smooth hand.

 

“We just have to have faith in them. And offer them all the help we can, not only as Watchtower but also as their friends. Clark and Oliver fight because we are worth saving.” Tess pressed a kiss into Lois’s hair. “Besides no villain scares them as much as an angry Lois Lane, so there is no way they would ever lose.” The redhead finished with a wicked smirk.

 

“Damn right, Lois is far scarier then anything we have ever fought.” Oliver’s voice came in over the comm.

 

The two women gaze flew to the monitor where, despite him wearing sunglasses, Oliver was leering at the two women. Lois and Tess levelled a glare at their ex making it very clear that they were not impressed.

 

“So I take it you won?” Lois asked and once Oliver nodded she continued, “Then don’t you have a boyfriend to bother?”

 

Oliver’s leer only grew, “Goodnight ladies, I’ve got a boyfriend to drag to bed.”

 

Lois and Tess could only shake their heads as Oliver signed off no doubt to drag Clark off to bed, they were happy that those two finally got their act together, neither can remember seeing either man as happy as they are together.

 

“Surprisingly enough Oliver actually had a good idea.” Tess purred as she began placing kisses along Lois’s neck loving the shiver she got from her girlfriend.

 

Lois turned in Tess’ arms and kissed her redhead lover deeply; breaking the kiss she gazed into Tess eyes. “I may not be a hero but I will do everything in my power to protect us.” Lois promised.

 

Tess felt her heart beat triple; no one has very made such a promise to her before. “I love you Lois Lane you are my hero.”

 

Knowing the hurt in Tess’ path it amazed Lois that Tess could have the strength to love again. _‘I will protect your heart Tess.’_ Lois vowed silently, Oliver, Clark and the others may protect and save the world but she has something just as important to protect and she will.

 

The End


End file.
